Rules
This is a page about general rules on the wikia - it is recommended that you read this page if you are a new user. If you have any questions about these rules, or if you would like to request a new rule, please contact one of our wikia's admin. The most important thing here at this wiki would be our community, so read these rules thoroughly to see to it that everyone has a good, comfortable, and fun time! At the bottom of the page you can find a list of some tips and tricks too! General Rules *'Use basic manners. '''Cursing and foul language of any kind is not allowed or welcome here. Talk to others and treat them how you would like to be treated and spoken to. Being inconsiderate or rude will not gain you respect. *'Think of this wikia as a family. Bullying will not to be tolerated. We're all trying to do the same thing, which is editing and enjoying this wonderful new series. So remember to show respect towards other members and their opinions. *'Real life always comes first. '''Your real life should always come before this wikia, so if you need time off or just want to calm down it's okay. Feel free to contact an Admin or a friend if you need to talk. *'No vandalism. 'Don't ruin articles for the sake of your own amusement. If you see any vandalism, please contact an admin ''immediately. *'No plagiarism. '''If you see other wikia taking things from our pages without citing us, then please contact an admin immediately, this includes text and templates. Images are the only exception. *'Age appropriate content. PriChan is an anime that is meant for all ages; and so is this wikia. Racism or and anything adult-oriented will result in instant banning. *'When Angry just walk away.' If you get angry because of how another member treated you, remember that you can walk away from it or contact an Admin. Don't post an angry response because it will just get worse. *'Don't give out personal information and 'don't ask for personal information. This is for younger members safety. A first name or slight appearance description, likes/dislikes, etc is fine. But you don't need to tell anyone your whole name, or address, your parents names, etc. Editing Rules *'Don't erase someone's good work. '''If someone made a good edit you have no reason to delete it. Doing this for the sake of putting it in yourself, or because you don't like the person will result in a warning. *'Please use good grammar. We don't mind the use of acronyms when talking to other users, but please use your best grammar when editing. *'Always check. '''If you're not sure about something, doublecheck before you publish your work or speak to an Admin. *'Proofread! 'Please check over your edits before submitting; it makes an admin's cleanup job a lot easier. *'Fanart Rules. Fanart is only allowed on Userpages, blog posts, forums, talk sectios, etc. They are not welcome on official pages or their galleries though! *'Have a solid base of information when creating pages. '''Please don't make pages with just one sentence, or a picture. That will not only annoy members, but it could cause problems. *'Don't post image duplicates in the galleries'. This has been a repeated problem on the PriPara wiki. If you see duplicates and you can't edit to remove them, contact an Admin or the member responsible for the galleries to clean it up. Creating Pages (A Quick How-To) When creating a page for the wiki, it might be helpful to find a smiliar page to see what the criteria is. Here are some things to think about when creating pages *Add the proper infobox and fill in the correct information. Remember to check other pages to find the right infobox **There are several templates to be used but the most commonly used are: ***'Character Infobox:' A template for basic information on a character. ***'Episode:' A template used for basic information on a episode **You find these templates by going down to the templates option and then clicking "Add other templates." Then use search to find the correct infobox. *Please have ''officially confirmed information before creating a page - simply making a page and then adding one sentence will not be tolerated. The page will be put up as a candidate for deletion, or removed immediately. **Also, please do not make pages for one-shot background characters who play no major role in an episode. Examples of such are a building manager or student who appears once for minimal screen time. *Make sure that there is a proper gallery or link to a proper gallery instead of simply posting pictures. *When adding links, check the wiki for the page and properly type that page in. Make sure the link color isn't red, as otherwise it will lead to a editing menu as it thinks no page like that exists. Tips and Tricks *Nobody is more important then anybody else, and nobody owes another user anything. If you feel that someone is throwing their weight around then you can ignore them or contact an Admin to have them step in. *Don't try to hard. Don't suck up to other users just for positive attention. *Don't make a commitment you can't keep. *Stay Positive! Say something made you unhappy, or maybe you miss PriPara? Well, just remember that things can get better! If you give PriChan a chance and still aren't happy then that's okay too- as long as you don't ruin it for other members. *Always remember, you can contact an Admin in times of need. Don't worsen an arguement with someone, just get help :3 Category:Help Category:Site Administration Category:Browse